Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers, commonly use a lens module, comprising a lens and a lens barrel, in conjunction with an image sensor to capture images. Many imaging systems employ autofocus methods and various signal processing techniques to improve image quality by adjusting the position of the lens relative to the image sensor.
Autofocus systems generally employ an actuator to move the lens module to an optimal position to increase the image quality. In operation, heat generated by the image sensor and/or the control circuit, as well as heat from an external source, may increase the ambient temperature of the lens module. Changes in the ambient temperature may cause components, such as the lens barrel and the lens, to contract or expand. This may cause the position of the lens, relative to the image sensor, to deviate from the optimal position resulting in an out-of-focus image.